


Oops?

by Eny



Category: GOT7
Genre: ? - Freeform, Demons, M/M, Supernatural Elements, yeah most of them are vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/pseuds/Eny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom is heading to the blood bank but catches sight of a delectable cutie and finds out said cutie is actual hellspawn a little too late</p>
<p>Edit from two years in the future: this is one of those average vampire fics with nonexistent use of grammar and porn written by a 14 year old (this is such an embarrassing work but i refuse to delete it because i want to suffer and it was my first... sigh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update from 2 years in the future: i do regret writing this

‘We really should get a bigger fridge.’ Yugyeom thought as he squatted down in front of the small, half sized icebox. He was starving. Pushing through Jinyoung’s shitty salads and other healthy foods, he reached for where they kept their blood bags, but didn't feel any. He sighed out loud, only now remembering that Mark had yelled through the apartment that he had taken the last one… and that Yugyeom should get some more… But Yugyeom didn’t want to go now… but fuck he was hungry. This is what he gets for binge watching NCIS on Netflix.  
He sighed again, but louder and more whiney, and pushed himself up. He decided grudgingly that hunger was more important than television- just a little bit. Plus he didn't want Jaebum to have his ass for not stocking up. It was his responsibility as the youngest to get it, but in reality, his hyungs just wanted a scapegoat for everything they needed done...

“Yo! I’m going out to the bank! Don’t miss me too much!” He yelled to Mark, who was probably currently playing footsy with that damn puppy of a werewoft from a few doors down. His other roommates Jaebum and Jinyoung were out for the time being. Jaebum probably most likely down the hall at the “adorable” little preist’s apartment (long story) and mommy Jinyoung was doing… whatever it is Jinyoungs do… (?)

Not long after, Yugyeom heard a small “kay” as a reply. Eh, whatever. The more he waited, the hungrier he got. Thinking about it just makes him worse, but he cant get it out of his mind right now fucking-crapping-stupid-cant-get-out-of-head-fuck. Its at that moment he realizes that he hasn't even had a drop in almost two days. He suddenly feels as though he was going to either pass out or kill the nearest human. Fuck. 

He leaves the apartment building in .02 seconds flat. And before he knew it, he was walking down the familiar and always too busy sidewalk of this too busy city stuffed with too many skyscrapers and not enough sky. The bank wasn't too far away, maybe a 5 minute bus ride plus a minute or two of walking. 

God dammit he was starving. And not the “just running to the nearest fast food chain’s fine” hungry, more like the “I’ll literally kill everything on earth if I don't get some” hungry. He knew full well how bad it was to go without blood for more than a day… but its so cold outside now a days- it was close to the middle of winter! And his top priority in life was to finish NCIS god dammit its getting so fucking zesty with all of the tension betweet Tony and Zi- never mind. 

Without thinking, he was already at the bus stop. What luck. This is why he loved television! It took his mind off all the real life things. 

He sat down, keeping himself in check as much as possible. It was already dark outside and the traffic was getting heavy. They lived close enough to the main city that their roads were affected, but they didn't at all live in the center. But that didn't make it less crowded. 

To keep his mind from- fuck- from thinking about the thing he shouldn't be thinking about, he looks around and becomes somewhat hyper sensitive to things. Hm. He slouches and looks at himself, noticing the tiny little jelly belly roll that showed whenever he sat down. He needed to work out more. He was definitely not as chisely as he used to be- still chisely- but not as chisely. 

Suddenly his mind is taken over by a smell. A really good smell. Like really really good smell. He stands without thinking and looks around. He instantly zeros in on a boy who couldn't be over 18. He was standing against the inside of an alley on his phone, the flood of people almost covering him from view, so Yugyeom moves around to get a better look at him. 

Finally he was able to see the origin of the intoxicating smell. The boy had a cut on his lip, which was bleeding out. But for some reason, the boy wasn't minding it, just licking the spot before it could drip. 

Yugyeom involuntarily shivered at the sight. A sense of guilt shot through him- he regretted being such a couch potato and not being up to going out like this more than necessary. 

He snapped out of this mind when the boy once again licked the spot on his lip. Fuck. 

Yugyeom took the opportunity to take in the boy’s appearance. His hair was a light brown parted in the middle, showing his dark roots sticking close to his head. His eyes and nose said that he wasn't from around here- Korea. But he was extremely good looking. He had on a somewhat big sweater over really really tight pants which shined a dull black and showed off incredibly thin legs. They also left little but much to Yugyeom’s imagination. Who knew being so covered could be so… appealing (?)  
Yugyeom knew he should head to the blood bank, he could hear the bus arriving from down the street… but its been so long since he’s taken something fresh and he could already feel his tongue tingling a little, like when he saw pineapple slices. He didn't necessarily like fresh blood in the first place, the colder version with baggies that have labels and that have been cleared for any sicknesses, are way more his style, less smooth, but at least he knew what he was getting. You never knew with the fresh stuff. 

But seeing this kid and his bleeding lip… his hunger flared like fire in his chest and he shivered in anticipation. He headed over to the boy, putting on a face of innocence. 

“Hello? Excuse me, I’m sorry to bother you but I can’t seem to find the café! Do you think you can point me in the direction?” Yugyeom asked with a sheepish grin. 

He just smiled and nodded, then when he turned away from him to point, Yugyeom grabbed him and pulled him deep into the dark alley (no one could see, vapireness makes one faster than light). The taller pulled him far enough so that no one could possibly see them and pinned him against the wall with red urgency. He was millimeters away from sinking his teeth into the smooth neck under him, when the ground is suddenly gone from under him and a weight is on his stomach. (!) He blinked a couple of times and looked around to see the boy sitting on top of him… giggling (?!)

Before Yugyeom could open his mouth, the boy starts talking. 

“What do you take me as? I’m not stupid.” He said with fake laugher, but a sincere expression and if he wasn't currently apprehending him, Yugyeom would be squealing because of his adorable voice. 

Instead, he just looked up at the other in shock, making him raise a sweater-covered hand to hide his mouth as he giggled more. So fucking cute. 

The last thing Yugyeom perceived before seeing black was the boy on top of him smiling down innocently and stating, “You’re funny. I’ll keep you.”


	2. Chapter 2- Yugbam just fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is just them having sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this without going back to check the grammar because i should have gone to bed two hours ago but decided to start and finish transferring this document here and there I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> WARNING: (im blushing as i type this omg) Overstimulation, description of blood and sucking blood kinda, sex, idk anal fingering??? okay carry on

Yugyeom woke slowly. His eyes fluttering open, head throbbing lightly. He stared at the ceiling for a second before realizing that he didn't know this certain ceiling. A feeling of apprehensiveness ran through to his fingertips and he looked around, ready to jump up. At once, his senses cleared and he was able to take in his surroundings. And the somewhat familiar brown haired boy sitting atop him, not even 5 centimeters away from his face now, staring down at him with big eyes holding an intense gaze.

“Good nap?” The boy asked with a sly grin. 

Yugyeom sat up at the speed of lightning, wincing as the dull throb in his skull spread through his head, making his vision blur. He hissed, rubbing the back of his head. Then noticed something was off. 

It apparently showed on his face, because the boy on top of him started to giggle. Yugyeom could feel his face turning red and a little bit of heat rush downwards and he was so confused. 

“So, what’s your name?” The nearly naked, yes nearly naked, boy asked with a fake thoughtful expression. He was only in his way too tight boxer briefs, showing literally everything to Yugyeom, who couldn't keep his eyes up. 

“Y-yugyeom.” He stuttered out without thinking. 

“Hm. Yugyeom-ah… what could an underfed vampire like yourself possibly be doing before the sun, attacking a defenseless little person like me?” He teased while waving a pack of blood in front of Yugyeom, who snatched it quickly and downed it in only a few gulps, feeling the cool substance run down his throat. 

“Who are you?” He asked breathlessly after draining the bag. 

“You can just call me Bambam.” He giggled (for the 50th time) and leaned down towards Yugyeom, licking a line of blood which had dribbled a bit from the side of his mouth. 

That surprised Yugyeom enough to reel backwards and push against Bambam, pushing himself against the bedframe, but became even more surprised to see that the other barely was affected by his supposed strength. 

“What are you?” He asked, but didn't get a response. What Bambam did instead, though, was crawl slowly towards Yugyeom and straddle him once more. He hungrily attacked the cowering boy’s neck and Yugyeom couldn't hold in the soft breath. 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” He said with a devilish grin, playful attitude replaced with nothing but desire.   
… too hot…

Bambam let go of his neck and leaned in for a kiss filled with burning want. Yugyeom couldn't resist giving it back full force. Yugyeom, although still confused as fuck, couldn't for the life of him stop this. Yugyeom was the one who moved to lick at the other’s lips, tasting the blood which had tempted him in the first place. It was unlike any he had ever had before. It was rich, velvety, and… He couldn't describe it. It was better than he had ever had before. 

Bambam opened his mouth quickly, letting Yugyeom’s tongue into his mouth and tangling it with his own. Yugyeom found his hands roaming the other’s small frame, unintentionally gripping the older’s ass and pulling him into himself, grinding their cores together. After what seemed like only a short amount of a time, Bambam pulled back, both of them out of breath. He tugged off Yugyeom’s shirt leisurely. 

With another peck, Bambam smirked and went downwards. Yugyeom couldn't help shivering as the other reached to cup at his way too tight pants. He reached to unbutton them, but Bambam swatted his hands away and did it himself. In no time, Yugyeom’s pants were gone to the ground and Bambam was slowly lowering his boxers. His dick popped up once the waistband was low enough and Bambam ignored it to pull the fabric down until it was thrown down too. 

“Fuck…” Yugyeom breathed out as Bambam took his member into his hands, looking up through his eyelashes. He stuck his tongue out and grazed Yugyeom’s cock languidly, the heat building terribly fast in Yugyeom’s core. 

Eyes still on Yugyeom, Bambam took his now-dripping member into his mouth. His perfect, wet mouth. He goes down slowly, taking all the time in the world to raise his head up and down, twirling his tongue around and stroking the small area he didn't reach with his hand. The other was busy either holding Yugyeom’s thigh, restraining him, or fondling his balls. Yugyeom threw his head back and couldn't keep in his moan filled swears. Bambam took Yugyeom out of him and started to just lick his member up and down like a popsicle, then engulfed him once more. Yugyeom was lightly shivering now, heat almost unbearable, ready to explode. 

Before he could cum, though, Bambam popped off and squeezed Yugyeom’s dick, earning a whine. 

“Oh dear, we’re only just getting started Yugyeom.” He growled and bit his lip, all innocence from before completely gone. 

He climbed up onto Yugyeom again, taking his lips with a smirk, making Yugyeom taste himself. God damn. 

Bambam reached over to the small table next to the bed and pulled a little tube of lube out of the bottom shelf, handing it to Yugyeom and flips them over easily. Yugyeom, now on top, quickly got the memo and sat back onto his knees. The smaller male spread his thin legs and showed his entirety to Yugyeom. If he wasn't so turned on right now, Yugyeom would probably be questioning his sanity/decisions/ everything else, but he was. So everything go to hell. He’s going to get some of this- whatever this is. 

He lubed his fingers and reached down to push one into the waiting boy under him, sliding it in and out at a fast pace. At the sounds Bambam makes, he adds another finger then captures the other’s lips, eating up his moans. Soon enough, he has three fingers pounding into his surprisingly tight hole. Yugyeom found the other’s sweet spot in no time, and kept at that spot until Bambam reached down to stop his hand, pulling him away and then looking up with hooded eyes. 

Yugyeom licked his swollen lips, reaching for the lube now. He slathered a little too much onto his member, distracted by Bambam’s sultry gaze watching his every move. He spread the other’s legs wider, if it was possible, and slowly slid in. They both let out a moan at the feeling. Bambam wrapped his arms around Yugyeom’s neck as they both settled against each other. Yugyeom was again astonished at how tight the other was. 

Bambam whines for him to move, so he moves. He started to pace slow, intentionally getting back at the other for being so slow himself. He only speeds up when Bambam lets out a breathy ‘faster~’ mixed with an enticing moan. Yugyeom could feel himself slipping. 

Yugyeom pulled out of Bambam slowly, slower than necessary, then caught him mid-whine with a rough thrust straight to his prostate, making him scream out quietly. Yugyeom repeated it again and again, receiving moans which got louder and more desperate. Soon, Bambam is gasping for air, scratching at Yugyeom’s back. 

Deciding to stop being a fucking tease, Yugyeom sets a fast pace into the needy boy under him before he could even blink, targeting that one spot inside of his delectable, tight heat. He gave Yugyeom a quiet, breathless ‘faster’ and then a ‘harder’ and what was Yugyeom if he refused? 

He gave the boy all he got, and then some. He continued to get faster and faster and harder and harder until he was practically mute from screaming so much. Yugyeom fucked him hard enough so that the cheap hotel bed was rocking back and forth, hitting the wall. As he pounded into him, Yugyeom leaned over and started to litter his neck and collarbones with small bites and kisses, making him go insane as he sucked hard on one spot on his neck, trying to resist the urge to just pierce the skin. Bambam, in between pants, let out a soft ‘are you going to bite me or what?’

Yugyeom pulled back, stilled, and looked down at the glistening boy, lust filled eyes staring hooded back at him. He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to burst. 

Yugyeom pounded into him as hard as he possibly could without completely breaking him, reaching down a hand to stroke at Bambam’s neglected cock as fast as possible. Bambam found his voice again and gave a broken scream as he clenched around Yugyeom and dirtied his hand with his seed. 

He instantly became glossy eyed and relaxed around Yugyeom, letting go of the other and flopping back down with his arms covering his face. But Yugyeom was still hard inside of his ass. 

The damp smell of his orgasm flipped some sort of switch in Yugyeom and Yugyeom continued to pound into him, letting himself loose onto the smaller one, who wasn’t expecting it. But Yugyeom wasn't done. His screams found voice and echoed through the room along with the wet sound of skin on skin. His legs shook in overstimulation and his sounds were scratchy. Spit dribbled out of his hanging mouth and his eyes were towards the ceiling. His hole clenched and unclenched around Yugyeom and his entire body was spasming, white knuckled hands gripping the sheets above him.

Yugyeom was almost there, he could feel himself almost there. With a few more thrusts, he lifted Bambam up onto his lap, quite literally impaling him onto his cock and digging his fangs into the smooth neck, sucking his delicious blood hard. 

He let go, letting Bambam fall back, following right after, both of their chests pumping in air. 

 

After a few minutes of silence, Yugyeom looked over to Bambam and may or may not have lost his cool back there, suddenly regretting being so ruff… But before he could apologize, Bambam spoke up. 

“That was… really good.” He stated, looking directly into Yugyeom’s eyes. 

“Huh?” Yugyeom sounded, surprised he wasn't even a little bit angry. 

“Better than anything I’ve had in a long time.” Bambam admits with a gaze. 

“Huh??”

“I should try vampire more often~” He said with a teasing tone, “If you got some friends…”

Yugyeom scoffed, finding his mind. “I don't think so.”

“Ya! Don't be a party pooper! Fisherman’s gotta fish~” His cute face coming back. 

“They’re all taken, so don't get any ideas.” Yugyeom laughed slightly. 

“Ah. Well then, I’ll just be following your from now on.” 

“I think that’ll be fine by me.” Yugyeom said. Before he could really say much more, Bambam rolled on top of him and pulled him in for a kiss, a nice kiss. 

But then he turned in heated again, and pulled away with glossy lips. 

“Anyway- since you’re all rested up! Are your ready for round two?” 

All Yugyeom could do was roll his eyes and kiss Bambam again. 

 

\---At the Vampire’s Apartment---

 

“Eomma, Yugyeom isn’t back yet. Do you know where he went?” Mark asked, entering the small kitchen where Jinyoung was preparing breakfast and greeted him with a peck on the cheek. 

It was almost 8 in the morning and Yugyeom hadn’t been home since leaving for his errand late last night. Mark didn't want to say he was worried, but Yugyeom hadn’t stayed out before without telling him or his roommates. Like, ever.

“It’s probably nothing, Mark. He’s a grown man, he can take care of himself.” Jaebum voiced from the table, sipping his morning coffee while typing on his laptop. 

Mark only scoffed. 

“He left the tv on, in the middle of an episode.”

With that, both Jinyoung and Jaebum choked. Jaebum coughing on his coffee as he left to get his phone, probably to call Youngjae or Jackson or maybe the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have i done...  
> anyway, little bit of Jinmark at the end although theyre not really a main couple (The only main couple really is yugbam and like im a multishipper so be prepared for like all of the ships to be visited.)
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoy! This work is going to be one or two more chapters long but the series is not even close to being done, so look forward to it!


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rushed aftermath of this first story. Thats all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I literally just wrote it because I already started on the next one, plus I haven't been able to do anything these past days. I hope you don't hate it too much :(

Yugyeom woke to the sound of early morning traffic. He groaned and hugged his pillow tighter, receiving… a grunt ? from it?

He opened his eyes to a body lying on top of him and it took him a moment to remember all that happened the night before, and what had also happened earlier this morning.

After round two, they had round three, then four before they both decided that they were too tired to move. It had been right after three when Yugyeom had figured out what kind of demon he was getting himself into. A fucking incubus (literally). 

He looked at the clock on the small table next to the bed and read 7:42 AM. Eh, he could probably sleep another few minutes before leaving for home. He snuggled back into the nice warmth of his new friend and closed his eyes. 

…

Yugyeom woke again to the sun in his eyes. It was nearly noon now and the room was filled with sunlight. He huffed and sat up; more awake than he wanted to be, and turned to shake the other to join him in consciousness.

“Five more minutes…” He whined and brought the covers over his face. Yugyeom smiled at the smaller one’s actions and shook him again.

“It’s already noon, Bambam. I have to leave for home, and you’re coming with me.”

With that, Bambam lazily peeked out from under the blanket and looked at Yugyeom. So cute.

“Really?” He asked with a most adorable face Yugyeom had ever seen. 

“Yes really. We have to get ready though, and take a shower.” Yugyeom sighed and took the other’s hand in his, kissing the top of it and making Bambam squeal and hit him. 

Surprisingly, the sex demon was more of whiny puppy than a creature of darkness when it came to literally everything except for sex. He acted like a seven year old the entire time he was getting out of bed. Childishly asking Yugyeom for more sleep time, holding Yugyeom’s hand while rubbing his eyes, and even asking the younger to carry him. The entire time they were in the shower, he was just standing, swaying slightly while Yugyeom held him steady and washed him for him. 

Yugyeom should be complaining, but Bambam was just so cute! The fact that he literally destroyed the other’s ass a few hours ago was just over irrelevant and forgotten, only to resurface when Yugyeom was helping Bambam in the shower and he had kept on hoping for some action.  
Yugyeom swatted Bambam’s hand away each time and finished cleaning both of them quickly. When attacked by childish whines, he responded with, “I need to get back home, and I need to get you back home with me.”

Bambam didn't have many items, only a small duffle bag and what he had worn the day before along with some snacks and miscellaneous items like a keychain or two. 

After the shower, Bambam was more awake and once he was done ‘packing’, a switch flipped and he turned from tired whiney puppy to energetic puppy.

The trip to the Vampire residence wasn't long. Just a five-minute bus ride and a bit of walking. On the way, Yugyeom set some rules. He hadn’t actually gotten the blood, he hadn’t taken his phone therefore he hadn’t contacted his ‘parents’, and he was pretty sure he wasn't allowed to invite demons to stay with him without their permission. The rules were regular ones, like no getting freaky and no telling his roommates that they had already gotten freaky and no way telling them that Bambam himself lived the freaky life. 

Bambam was surprisingly okay with all of this and didn't let go of Yugyeom’s hand until they got to the door, which didn't totally melt Yugyeom’s heart. 

The door was always unlocked, so he just let himself in without announcement, Bambam’s bag over his shoulder while pushing him in front of himself. They got past the entrance and into the living room, so far unnoticed, when out of nowhere, Jinyoung was in front of them yelling.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN??!?” He was standing with his hands condescendingly on his hips and was scowling, until he realized a frightened small man who had stumbled back onto Yugyeom, who had put his arm around him. 

Jinyoung instantly calmed down and zipped to the boy apologetically. 

“Hello, ah I’m sorry, it’s just that this big lump of dead meat is way past his curfew and he’s about the get the beatING OF HIS LIF-“

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum warned, appearing out of nowhere and putting a hand of his shoulder.

“Anyway, hello, I’m Jinyoung and this is Jaebum and we own this apartment along with the young man who brought you here. Yugyeom introduce your new friend to us~” 

“Ah. Yeah, this is my mother,” He a confused look from Bambam, “And eomma, this is Bambam. Jaebum-hyung, meet my new friend Bambam, Bambam meet my self-proclaimed father.”

“Bambam? That’s unique. Is that a nickname?” Jinyoung asked, throwing both of them into their own conversation and giving Jaebum a chance to steal Yugyeom away into the latter’s room. 

“Yugyeom, why is this Bambam here and why do you have a bag. He’s not one of your people, is he?” Jaebum pressed, anxiety invisible to a stranger. 

“Don't worry about it Hyung, he’s just a regular…” He hesitated, making Jaebum raise an eyebrow.

“A regular what?”

“A regular demon…?”

“Where did you pick one of those up? What have you been up to, young man?”

“No wait hyung, it’s not like that! I kinda just blacked out on my way to the bank… And he… Um… Gave me some from his stash…”

“Why do you sound so uncertain? Are you messing with me?” Jaebum voice was getting slightly irritated. 

“Hyung, I don't remember it much, but now I’ll never skip out on any meals, I swear!” 

“Good for you. So why is he here now?” He crossed his arms.

“Oh yeah… that… heh…”

Jaebum sighed and gave him a look.

“Look hyung! He was living in a run down motel that was leaking and moldy and I couldn't stand for it! He’s harmless, really! Can we please keep him?”

Jaebum just looked at him. “You’re talking as though he’s a dog. There is no room for him here anyway, you know that.”

Yugyeom could only pout as he was led back to the living room, where Jinyoung and Bambam were sitting on the couches, laughing about something or another. 

“Excuse me, Bambam.” Jaebum interrupted politely. 

The boy in question stood up and looked towards Yugyeom hopefully. 

“I’m afraid we do not have any room for you here,” the room sighed in disappointment, “But there is a suitable werewolf living not even a breath’s distance away from here who is lonely enough to take on a flatmate. Only if you’re interested, of course.” 

Jaebum smiled and Bambam looked overjoyed. Yugyeom wasn't so happy. Of course Jaebum would come up with a great solution. And of course Bambam would willingly agree. But Yugyeom knew how much of a flirt Jackson was, and he was definitely uncomfortable with having his new friend living with the overgrown mutt. 

But, even so, he found himself along with the rest of the group, in front of the familiar door. After a minute or two, it was opened by a disheveled Mark, who looked more than surprised to see the entire gang plus a skinny stranger walk into Jackson’s apartment unannounced. 

“Markipooh, why is your squad in my domain?” A less disheveled Jackson asked from the couch. 

“Don't ask me.” He replied and fled to the bathroom to fix his appearance. 

Jackson smirked and turned to Jaebum. 

“So who’s the fresh meat?” He asked, referring to Bambam, who averted his eyes from the naturally intense gaze Jackson was giving him head to toe. Yugyeom frowned slightly and put an arm around Bambam’s waist, catching Jackson’s attention and earning an eyebrow raise. 

“We need a place for our new friend to stay at, and yours seems suitable.” Jaebum answered frankly and set down the duffle bag. 

Jackson only smiled brighter and Mark came in with a confused expression because ‘why did Jackson jump the new guy?’ 

…

“Jesus Christ, Bambam! How many clothes do you have?!” Yugyeom yelled as he pulled another jacket from the duffle bag. 

It was later that day and Yugyeom was finally able to have alone time with Bambam while they were moving him into Jackson’s vacant second room. Apparently, the duffle bag was able to carry a barn’s worth of shit and he’d been pulling clothes from it for the past 20 minutes. 

“Thank you for helping me, Yugyeommie. It would have taken forever for me to finish.” 

“That doesn't make me feel different, bastard! For real, how many clothes do you own? How did you get all of this? Isn’t it expensive!?” 

Bambam only giggled, making Yugyeom forget about what he was talking about suddenly. He pouted and flopped down onto the bed. 

“You’ll have to thank Jaebum-hyung for me again, though. It’s so cool we’ll be living together from now on!” Bambam got quiet suddenly and sat down at the foot of the bed. 

“You okay, Bam?” Yugyeom sat up. 

“Is it really okay that I stay here with you guys? I mean, I’m just going to-“ 

“Bambam, its fine. From what Jinyoung-hyung told me, you’re pretty far from home. It’s good to stay with friends, and we all want to be your friend.” Wanting to lighten the mood, Yugyeom pushed the older a little and added, “As long as you keep your hands to yourself.”

They both ended up laughing. 

“I think I’ll like it with you, Yugyeom.” Bambam confessed after they calmed down. 

“I think I’ll like it too.” He agreed and took Bambam’s hand in his. 

“I know I’ll definitely like it!” An annoying voice came from the door. 

“JACKSON GET OUT!!!” Yugyeom yelled in embarrassment and threw the nearest pillow at the stupid dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep i feel useless. Who needs to write fics anyway- i dont- what am i even doing here uggggh  
> The next story for this series is coming soon probably, but dont wait up for it. Im going to be working on a 2Jae/ Markjin fic for a while for a tumblr person so i'll just abandon this project for a while. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and if you want any other pairing to show up in this, tell me pls. goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the8 and jun from seventeen but changed it to yugbam for no reason


End file.
